Sleeping Lily
by SleepingMelodies
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Lily is left in a coma, but she finds herself in a different world. A world she never knew existed. Now attending Hogwarts in her fifth year, Lily must face the consequences of the choices she makes and all the meanwhile trying to figure out how to get back to her body. !OC. Has no relation to Lily Evans! Harry Potter World.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to actually try and work on this story unlike my other ones. I'm planning to write a new chapter every week. So if your reading this, a new chapter will be up next week! If you have any questions about this story, please Private message me if you need to or just leave a review. Please Review! It actually boosts my confidence! If i have any spelling mistakes or grammar issues or anything else, just tell me!**

It was a long car drive from Scotland to London. We intended to stay in France for a couple more days but this weekend was my mother's anniversary. Ever since she died of leukemia, father and I spent our time doing things mother liked for a whole day. Then we would visit her grave and give her her favorite flowers, Lilies. That's what she named me, Lily. I was her little flower.

We were about half way home when the accident happened. The road was covered with a thin sheet of ice, the sun wasn't out since it was the early morning. The road was slippery and I begged father to go slower, fearing the worst. He just brushed me off, saying everything will be fine. When I felt the car swerve, I let out an ear shattering scream as the car went flying off the road.

The only thing that came to mind was how much pain I felt. When I opened my eyes, I didn't feel anything. Not even the cold, snowy grass I was laying in. Pushing myself off the ground, I looking down at my clothes, the ripped jeans and my blood stained, white blouse. I was wondering if the blood was my own, but checking my arms and legs I found nothing. I turned my head to the left to see the car damaged, windows shattered, and steam coming out from the ruined engine. Inside the car, in the drivers seat, was my father. Blood dripping down his face as his head rested on the steering wheel.

Once I regained my senses, I hastily ran towards my father. Falling to the ground, I tried to pry open the bent, car door with my hands. It didn't budge, feeling helpless I started yelling, hoping he would wake up. After a few minutes I stopped when I heard the distant sound of sirens.

Pushing myself away from the car as policemen and firemen started running towards the accident.

I smiled relieved," Oh thank goodness you came officers,please help him!"

When they didn't spare a glance at me, I frowned, " Are you even listening to me?"

Walking up to a police officer who was talking on the walkie talkie, I tried to touch him on the shoulder to get his attention. My eyes widened as my hand went straight through him. Pulling my hand out quickly I brought it close to my face. Inspecting it for anything unusual, I found nothing.

" Call the ambulance! She's alive!" Turning around, I looked past the wreckage to see my own lifeless body, battered and bloody, laying on the floor.

It was traumatizing to say the least. Just sitting there in the ambulance watching my own body being driven to the hospital. Next to my body was my father, he seemed to be ok other than a few pieces of glass imbedded in his right cheek. I reached out, trying to grab his hand even though I knew I couldn't. This is horrible. Why can't anybody can see me? Why can't I touch him?

Wiping away a few tears that escaped my eyes, I watched as we drove up to the hospital. The door slammed open, and doctors started filing in and started to roll the gurney out and into the building. Walking out with the doctors, I stayed by my father's side. Watching his unconscious body being pulled into an operation room, I stayed outside not wanting to see the blood. sitting down in an empty chair, I stared at the door, hoping father would be better soon.

Minutes seemed like hours. For a whole hour, I sat there waiting, hoping they would make him better. Finally when the door opened, I stood up quickly and rushed to the gurney and checked my father. His face was bandaged and his left arm was in a cast. The nurse pushed the gurney down the hall with me following. Father was placed in an empty room. The nurse started to place tubes into his throat and wrists.

I felt a little sick inside as I stared at my Father's pale face. I watched him for endless hours, feeling a little drowsy, I rested my head on his bed and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would come.

I expected to wake up back in my own body, wishing everything had been a dream but nothing of the sort happened. But instead of waking up by my father's side, I opened my eyes to see a bright white ceiling. Quickly sitting up, I looked around to see multiple cots. _I must be in a hospital...but how did I get here?_

" Good Morning." Snapping my head to the right, sitting in a chair was an old man that I didn't notice before. He was peering over his spectacles with a little twinkle in his eye. He was strange to say the least.

"Y-You can see me...?" I was shocked, how can he see me when everyone else can't?

"Well, I certainly so, but i'm getting older, my eyes aren't what they used to be." He chuckled tiredly and the twinkle in his eyes got bigger.

"Sir, but where exactly am I? And who are you?"

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

**A/N: New chapter every week! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Did he say Hogwarts? Like, the one with Harry Potter? This can't be real! Harry Potter isn't supposed to be real, but here is Dumbledore in the flesh. Father bought me the Harry Potter books before and I got a little obsessed about them, always wishing I could be a witch. Here's my chance, all I have to do is throw in a couple of lies and don't look into Dumbledore's eyes, in case he uses legilimens. I don't want him to know that I'm from the future and this is not supposed to be real. That would be horrible, I'm not sure if I could trust anybody just yet.

Looking down at my hands I carefully decided my words before I said them out loud, I don't want him to think I'm a threat or I sound ridiculous. I can't be a pure blood but I could be a half-blood. I could say I'm from France, which I am, and so nobody would know about my ..I miss him dearly, I hope he's all right, I hope he won't worry. What am I saying, he doesn't even know I'm here. Trying to think about something else, I continued to wonder how I would explain how I got here.

Now I just need to figure out how I would explain be being here, I could say that my father gave me a portkey as a transfer here.

"I'm glad your alive, we found you on the edge of the forest and you were covered in blood but don't worry Madame Pomfrey changed your clothes." Well there goes me being a transfer, I could say that my father sent me here as a last minute when fighting death eaters...? No, then they would want to talk to him. I could say I'm from the future! Nah. AGH! I don't know what to say!

"Now, the question is, how did you get here?" Dumbledore leaned forward, waiting for my answer. I think I just died a little inside...

Looking down at my lap I hurriedly tried to think of an explanation."I-.. I can't say." Dumbledore seemed to lose his twinkle and looked at me seriously.

"And why is that, my dear?"

"I'm here on a mission... I'm supposed to aid Harry Potter with the prophecy. My superior sent me here." That was a load of rubbish. I can't believe I said that, he probably knows I'm lying my ass off here!

"Who exactly _is_ your superior?"

"He doesn't have a name, just superior, but he told me that I must come to this world and to help Harry Potter or he would die of a terrible fate." Holy crap! This is a ton of crap, I'm just making this up as I go along.

"Well..." He stroked his beard." You said,'world' so I'm assuming your not human."

Resisting the urge to flinch, I nodded slightly" You can say that."

Technically, I'm not lying. I'm just not telling the whole truth. Me being here without my real body was sort of...inhuman, I guess. I started to pick on a loose thread from the blanket covering my lap, waiting for him to say something.

"Well, if you're going to help Mr. Potter then we best have you attend here."I looked up in shock. He seriously believes me? Smiling I nodded.

"What is your name?" Blinking, I blushed slightly in embarrassment."Lily. Lily Mausieve."

Dumbledore nodded and stood up."Well Miss. Mausieve, you best stay in bed while I go take care of your school supplies." He nodded to Madame Pomfrey, who came rushing to my side, and walked out through the doors. I'm so happy, I get to have my very own wand, and I get to learn magic. I was too buried in my thoughts to even care for Pomfrey, who was casting diagnose spells over me.


End file.
